


Cadet Ashayam

by IvanW



Series: Starfleet Academy [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Vulcans, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Professor-Cadet, Romance, Spock the Chocoholic, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: The emerging relationship between James Kirk and Spock while at the Starfleet Academy





	1. Birthday Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [吾爱学员](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546521) by [GreenAphrodisiac (HelenShal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenShal/pseuds/GreenAphrodisiac)

Jim Kirk was late to meet a young woman he’d been set up with. It wasn’t something he had been looking forward to, honestly, but the woman was the daughter of a friend of his mother’s and Jim’s mom had been pestering him in messages to get it over with.

_“If you don’t like her, you won’t have to see her again. Oh, but she’s so sweet. And beautiful. You’ll just love her.”_

Yeah, sure. Jim sighed.

So he was dashing down the corridor in the science building, using it as a shortcut actually, to get across campus faster and to the coffee place where Denise was supposed to be waiting.

Commander Marius was coming out of an office to the side. She stopped when she spotted Jim.

“Cadet Kirk.”

“Commander.” He knew it would be rude not to stop.

“Have you seen Commander Spock?”

Jim wished. He had a big time crush on the Vulcan. Unrequited, unfortunately.

“No, ma’am.”

She sighed. “If you happen to, tell him Pike wants to see him. I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Will do.” He watched her continue down the hall and out of the science building. It was the middle of the day, so Jim assumed no one thought Spock would have simply gone home, but it was Jim’s experience, you just never knew. With a shrug, he continued on.

“Mister Kirk.”

Jim stopped, turned around, and looked. He saw no one. He made to keep walking.

“Jimmy!”

What the hell? No one called him that, except his mother, and Bones when he was trying to be funny. Oh, and that asshole, Finnegan. Suddenly an arm shot out, grabbed him and pulled him through an open door.

“Hey! What—”

Holding on to him was Commander Spock, dressed, rather sloppily, in his black instructor uniform.

“Is she gone?”

Jim stared at him, dumbfounded, trying to wrap his brain around the fact Spock had just called him ‘Jimmy’. “Who?”

“Marius.”

“Oh. Yeah. She went back that way. Did you want me to—?”

“_No_. I cannot see her right now. Or Captain Pike.”

Jim angled his head. “Are you all right?”

“Negative. I received a gift today and…has anyone ever advised you that your eyes are the most amazing color? Like the ocean. I could stare into them for hours.”

“Uh. Well. As-as flattering as that is, um, _what_?”

Spock clutched him, drawing him over to Spock’s desk. “A gift. I received this.” He pointed.

“An empty box?”

“Yes. No.” Spock drew Jim closer and put his arm around Jim. Jim’s heart was actually thundering hard in his chest. “There are so many different shades of blue in your irises.”

Jim licked his lips. “Um. The box?”

“It was chocolate,” Spock blurted out loudly. Then dropped his voice to a whisper. “A box of chocolates. Sent by my mother. I was not to indulge in them at school, however, I-I found myself tempted.”

“Your mom sent you chocolates?”

“For my birthday. Yes. They are tradition between us because I am almost as fond of them as I am of you, but I wasn’t to eat them here. But I had one and before I knew it, I had…eaten them all.”

Jim blew out a breath. Spock blew back at him. It wasn’t funny. Okay it was. And Jim couldn’t help it. He laughed. “You’re drunk, huh?”

“It is not exactly drinking. It is…under the influence. But not drunk. Not the way you get drunk, certainly, ashayam.”

Jim laughed again. “I swear you are cuter than anyone I’ve ever met in my life.”

“The feeling is quite mutual, I assure you.” Spock blew on Jim’s face again. “I need you to see that I make it safely to my apartment without incident or dire circumstances, Cadet Ashayam.”

Shoot. He was supposed to be meeting Dianne or Denise, honestly, he’d forgotten which it was. But taking care of Spock before he became irreparably embarrassed was surely more important. He supposed he could contact one of Spock’s friends, but, well, Jim was already here, wasn’t he?”

“Okay, yeah. I think it’s definitely best to get you home. You can deal with Pike tomorrow.”

Spock was now staring at him, looking straight into Jim’s eyes. “I very much desire to kiss you.”

“Well. Again. I’m flattered. Really. But right now you aren’t thinking like yourself.”

“You do not want to kiss me?”

“Beyond belief,” Jim admitted. “But you’re under the influence and saying stuff you don’t mean, and I’m going to make sure you get home. Okay?”

“Very well, Cadet Ashayam.”

Jim walked with him to the door of the office. He wondered where Spock was hiding when Marius came to look for him, but decided not to ask, he’d let Spock have his secrets. He peered out.

“Looks like the coast is clear,” he announced.

“Then the clouds that came in earlier have dissipated?” Spock asked.

Jim choked. “Yeah. Yeah, honey. Come on.”

“Wait.” Spock clutched his collar.

“What?”

“You called me honey. Did that not warrant we engage in kissing?”

“No. Come on. And stop distracting me with your cuteness.” Jim got Spock into the corridor and then moved with him quickly down the hallway to the exit door. He pushed the door open and hurried them outside.

Spock tilted his head up to look up at the sky. “You are wrong, Jimmy. The clouds are still here.”

He chuckled. “So, they are. Let’s go, Commander.”

He knew where Spock lived. Not because he’d been stalking him or anything. But well…there’d been a time or two when he’d considered just knocking on Spock’s apartment door and saying, “Hey, do you wanna?” More eloquently, of course.

So he managed to get the Vulcan professor down the street and to his apartment building without much trouble. Spock almost fell into an open manhole once, but Jim pulled him back.

“You saved me,” Spock said, staring in awe at Jim.

“Well. Um. You know.” Jim knew he was blushing. Stupid fair skin. He hustled Spock away from that scene and to the building. Spock lived on the fourth floor, so Jim got them into the lift and up to that floor. “Door fob?”

Spock held out his hand but when Jim went to take it, Spock closed his hand over Jim’s. He wrapped his index and middle fingers around Jim’s. “We are now kissing.”

Jim’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“A Vulcan kiss,” Spock said somewhat breathlessly.

Jim laughed and rolled his eyes. “Come on. Behave. You are so going to hate yourself in the morning.” He snatched the fob and opened the door, pulling Spock through and into the apartment. The lights came on with the movement.

He brought Spock over to the sofa.

“Sit down. I’ll make you some tea and then you’re going to sleep it off. How long does this usually last anyway?”

“Only a few hours.”

“Good. I just need to send a message to someone and then I’ll make your tea. You stay there.”

He took out his PADD and went into Spock’s kitchen to get the water ready for tea. While he waited he sent a message off to Denise, that was it, to tell her he was sorry he couldn’t make it, and he’d be unable to reschedule.

Because well…he hoped there was a reason he couldn’t.

He finished the tea and brought it out to the living room, but Spock was already asleep on the couch. Jim shrugged. He could just leave, he guessed, since Spock was out. But well, he didn’t want to, and maybe someone should keep an eye on Spock anyway.

So he sat in a chair nearby and decided to study. He drank the tea. It was kind of weird, but not bad. And when Spock woke up later, Jim hoped he’d be glad to see him. 


	2. Waking Alone

Jim woke staring at the ceiling. He frowned. Wait. This was not the ceiling of his bedroom, yet he was clearly lying in a bed.

“What the…?”

He had not gone out last night. He should not and would not be in someone’s…

Jim sat up quickly, looking around. He was alone, but he didn’t recognize his surroundings at all. He looked at the fancy chronometer watch his mother had presented him with his last birthday.

It was twenty hundred hours. That was super early to be…

_Spock._

Shoot. He was in Spock’s bed, wasn’t he? But there was no way he’d done anything with Spock.

Jim scrambled up. “Spock? Professor?”

No answer. But the lights in the room came on when he rose from the bed.

He turned to the closet in the room. Opened it and peered in at several neatly pressed black instructor uniforms as well as Vulcan robes.

Eyes wide, Jim left the bedroom, glad he was still fully dressed at least. The apartment appeared to be empty, but his PADD had been laid on the coffee table in front of the sofa Jim had left Spock sleeping on earlier.

There appeared to be a sheet of paper resting on it. Jim hurried over. It was a note. In very precise, neat handwritten writing.

_I apologize for my quick departure, but I had an appointment I found necessary to keep. You fell asleep in the chair and since it appeared your required significant rest, I chose not to wake you. I will return soon. Help yourself to the contents of the refrigerator or the replicator, should you choose. _

Signed simply “Spock.”

Jim smiled. Apparently, Spock’s drunkenness, if that’s what it was, had finished and he was now quite clearly back to himself. But instead of kicking Jim out as Jim would have expected, he had carried Jim into his bedroom and deposited him into bed. And, as Jim recalled, he’d been covered by a blanket.

And even stranger was that Spock didn’t seem to want Jim to leave.

Picking up his actual PADD, Jim saw that he had a message from his mother that simply said, “How’d it go?”

With a sigh, he hit the button to contact her. Might as well get it over with.

“Jim!” Her smiling face appeared. She wouldn’t be smiling for long, he guessed.

“Hi Mom.”

“So?”

“Well. I was unable to meet Dinah.”

“Denise.”

“Yeah. Her. Sorry.”

Her smile changed to a frown. “You stood her up?”

“No, no. I sent her a message saying I couldn’t make it. Something came up that needed my attention.”

“Oh.” She sighed. “I guess you can reschedule. Where are you? That’s not your place.”

“Friend’s. And no, Mom, not going to reschedule. I told Denise. Not in the stars.”

Her frown grew larger, but she gave a little shrug. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I am. I might…” Jim stopped. He wasn’t superstitious or anything, and maybe he was crazy thinking all that talk about his eyes and wanting to kiss him meant more than Spock intended, but well Jim didn’t think so. And there was the fact Spock had left him to stay there while he was out. At the very least that meant some kind of trust between them. But should he even mention the possibility to his mom? What if he was wrong?

“Jimmy?”

And though it was his mom who spoke he found himself thinking of Spock calling him Jimmy and he shivered.

Jim cleared his throat. “I might be, um, involved with someone.”

“Since when? You weren’t when I set this up.”

“Very recently,” he replied. “Anyway, I don’t know. It’s too soon to tell and right now I should go. We’ll talk soon, okay?”

“Jim—”

“Bye, Mom.” He disconnected, feeling quite relieved to do so. One mother hen done and the other, well, Bones could definitely wait.

He put his PADD down and went into the kitchen. Peering into the fridge, which was fairly void of anything good, Jim’s only impression was that Spock ate healthy and kept everything super neat.

Except when he got chocolates, that is. Jim smiled. He’d have to remember to get Spock some more. And it had been his birthday. Why hadn’t Jim registered that and wished Spock a happy birthday? He hadn’t really considered that Vulcans did birthdays, but he also knew Spock had a human mother.

He closed the fridge and walked over to where Spock’s replicator was placed near the edge of the kitchen. He pressed a button for a menu and perused Spock’s typical choices.

Jim was about to close it down when he heard someone near the apartment door. He took a step toward it as the door opened to reveal Spock, once more meticulously dressed in his instructor uniform.

“Hi.”

Spock stepped inside. “Cadet.”

Jim deflated a little at the calm, cool impersonal voice.

But then Spock walked forward. “Jim.”

He smiled. “You have a comfortable bed.”

Spock arched a brow at that. His lips curved upward, however. Jim took that as a good sign.

“Thank you for it, by the way. Um. Happy Birthday.”

“Your salutations are appreciated. It was yesterday.”

Jim nodded. “Belated then. I know it’s getting kind of late, but there’s a restaurant not far from here that serves good vegetarian choices. Would you like to go with me?”

“Perhaps another night. I had a small meal while out.”

“Okay. Well.” Jim searched for a way for the night not to end. “You feel better?”

“Much. And I am grateful for your indulgence and assistance.”

“Half a block down from here is a small bakery that’s open until twenty-three hundred. They have coffee and tea and…”

“I…”

“Chocolate pastries.”

Spock blinked, closed his mouth. Then opened it so ask, whispery, hopefully, “_Chocolate_ pastries?”

“A treat for your birthday. On me, of course.”

“I could hardly refuse such a generous offer,” Spock said softly.

Jim’s smile widened. “Shall we, then?”

He stepped close to Spock. Probably far closer than most Vulcans would tolerate, but Spock made no move to put distance between them. In fact, he lifted his hand toward Jim’s and though he nearly withdrew it again just as quickly, Jim pressed the palm of his hand to Spock’s before Spock had a chance.

He heard the sharp intake of Spock’s breath.

Spock gave a short nod. “Yes. We shall.”

He dropped his hand then and led the way out of the apartment. 


	3. Pastries for My Tiger

“This is exquisite, Ashayam.” Spock popped the second bite of a dark chocolate stuffed croissant into his mouth. 

Jim’s lips twitched. Prior to that he had been given a chocolate cookie to taste at the bakery’s counter. It hadn’t taken Spock very long to become affected.

“Go easy there, Tiger.”

Spock blinked at him. “Tiger?”

“Yeah, it’s a…a…”

“Endearment,” Spock finished for him. “Yes. An unusual one, but still. I appreciate the sentiment of it.” Suddenly he lowered his lashes and looked up at Jim through them rather coyly. “I have long suspected you harbored an affection for me.”

Jim choked on a sip of coffee. “Uh. Yeah?” Lord, he sounded like an idiot. “I thought I hid it kind of well.”

Spock gave him an indulgent look as he popped more croissant into his mouth. “You hide nothing well, Jimmy. I remember a time when you were wearing a particular pair of pants and the front—”

“That’s enough of that,” Jim said quickly, snatching the pastry away from Spock, who now pouted. “Okay. You can have it back. But can we not talk about _that_ time. I was humiliated for weeks.”

Spock took the chocolate croissant back. “I do not know why. It was quite obvious you have superior equipment.”

Jim laughed. “Seriously. You are like the cutest drunk I’ve ever met. But don’t worry, I have no intention of taking advantage of you.”

“You can.”

He shook his head. “Nah. I’ll wait until you actually realize it’s me you’re with. But you aren’t wrong. I have long thought about you.”

“I have long thought about you as well, Cadet Ashayam.”

Jim felt quite warm then and it had nothing to do with the coffee he’d been drinking. He’d chosen a simple cheese pastry for himself, but Spock had wanted two of the chocolate stuffed croissants besides sampling the cookie.

“How long have you loved chocolate?”

“Longer than I have you, I assure you,” Spock spoke around a mouthful. Jim decided to ignore the telling remark and chocked it up to not being himself. “Since a small boy. All kinds of chocolate. White, milk, dark. If it is chocolate, I am enamored. Mother received a gift of it when I was a toddler and I helped myself to several pieces.” He turned a little green. “As her story goes. Ever since…well.” Spock licked his lips. “I try not to indulge often and never in front of others.” He paused. “Until now.”

“For your birthday.”

“Yes. The chocolates were meant to be sent to my apartment but there was a mistake and it was sent to my office at the academy.”

“Ah.” Jim nodded. “That makes sense. And you couldn’t resist.”

“Quite true, Cadet Ashayam.”

Jim hid his own blush behind his raised coffee cup. “Um. I looked that up.”

“Hmm?” Spock was chewing on more pastry.

“Aaaashyham.”

“Ashayam.”

“Yeah. It means…”

“Beloved. Yes.” Spock nodded. “You had but to ask and I would have told you. I have no secrets from you.”

“Ah. Actually you kind of have. I mean, er, when were you going to tell me that you, um, liked me.” Jim thought about it. Tore off a hunk of his own Danish. “Is it because of the professor-cadet thing? Because you know, you aren’t my professor or anything. And technically it’s, you know, not against the rules.” He’d looked that up too. While Spock was out from the chocolate earlier. Before he’d fallen asleep himself, obviously.

Spock picked up a fork and waved it. “No, Jimmy. It was not that.”

That was still super weird.

“You know, no one calls me that.”

“I heard Cadet Finnegan call you Jimmy boy.”

“Cadet Finnegan is an ass.”

Spock frowned. “I do not wish to be an ass.”

Jim laughed again. “No, you aren’t. You can’t be. Well, I mean, yeah, you _can_ be, you have this absolutely amazing resting bitch face…”

“What is ‘resting bitch face’?”

“Er, well, kind of your regular look, but you do it well, I assure you. It makes you, actually, it makes _me_ very hot.”

“It elevates your temperature?”

“Well…”

“You should consider air conditioning. Or perhaps less clothing.” And at this Spock leered at him, there was no other way to describe it.

Jim cleared his throat. “You know what, Spock—”

“Tiger.”

He covered his mouth and laughed. “Yeah. Tiger. I think you’ve had enough, and we need to take you home.”

“I have half a croissant left.”

“Take it with you.”

“That is a splendid idea. Perhaps we can purchase more and…”

“No. I think that’s enough of that for now. Wrap that up. And I’ll take you home.”

Spock nodded. “Very well.” But instead of doing that, he stuffed the rest of the croissant in his mouth and chewed.

“Or you know, that.” Jim shook his head and rose from the chair, reaching down to grasp Spock’s arm to pull him up. “Come on, Tiger.”

“I find this endearment acceptable, Jim.”

His lips twitched, he linked his arm with Spock’s and led him from the bakery. “Yeah?”

“Yes, because I find I wish to get my claws into you.”

Jim burst out laughing. “You’re really funny, you know that? But I don’t want you to be embarrassed, so let’s hurry.”

Jim was glad there were no other incidents or people they ran into on the way back to Spock’s apartment. Once inside he brought Spock straight to the bedroom.

“Okay, I think it’s time you went to bed and slept it off. You need help getting ready for bed or anything?”

“No.” Spock paused. “Yes.”

“Okay. What do you need?”

“My…sleeping robe.”

Jim turned toward the closet.

“No! My pajamas. I am attempting to adapt to Earth attire.”

“Okay. Uh, where?”

Spock pointed to a dresser.

Jim opened the top drawer, which seemed to be nothing but…

Spock slammed the drawer closed.

Jim’s gaze moved away from the drawer with Spock’s underwear.

“Never mind, Cadet Ashayam. I can undress myself and put on my pajamas.”

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay. Yeah. Sure. If you don’t need anything else, I should, um, probably be…”

“Stay.”

Jim sucked in a breath. “What?”

“Will you…stay? Platonically, of course.”

Jim met Spock’s gaze, but Spock’s dark eyes flitted away, and Jim’s stomach turned over. Spock felt ashamed. He hated that.

“Of course I will.”

Spock looked at him again. “Yes?”

He smiled. “Of course. You got anything for me to wear?”

Spock nodded. “Yes. Yes, I do. Thank you, Cadet Ashayam.”

“You are welcome, Tiger.” 


	4. Where Do We Go From Here?

Jim woke to Spock sucking on his collarbone.

For a moment his brain was fuzzy with sleep and he couldn’t figure out why anyone was sucking on his collarbone while he slept in the bed in his dorm. He had a strict rule with Bones that neither of them ever brought a lover there.

But as he turned his head, he noticed sun streaming through the blinds of a window his dorm didn’t have, and it all came back to him. He’d been sleeping in Spock’s bed and it was Spock who was sucking on him. And if that thought didn’t go straight to his groin and make his cock rise without his permission, well…

“Spock,” he squeaked.

“Good morning, Cadet Ashayam.”

Spock left his collarbone to instead suck on Jim’s lips and that’s when he tasted it.

“Wait!” Jim drew back in shock. “_Chocolate_. You’ve had chocolate.”

He heard the accusation in his voice and approved of it.

Spock smiled very slightly. “Indeed.”

“How’d you get chocolate?”

“As it happened, last night, while you were engaged in texting your friend Leonard McCoy in the pastry shop, I snuck over to counter and purchased several more chocolate pastries.” The smile widened. “I have already been indulging in them for breakfast while you slept.”

“You little devil.”

Spock shrugged. “It would not be the first time the comparison had been made.”

Before Jim could respond to that, Spock was more sucking marks on Jim’s collarbone. All he could think was that it was a good thing his cadet’s uniform covered them up.

“Uh. Don’t we both have c-class?”

“It is Saturday.”

“O-okay, but you’re under the influence and I can’t take advantage of that.”

“I am taking advantage of you.”

Jim laughed. “Um. No. I mean, yes, I mean…”

“You are not interested in copulation?”

“I’m very interested. And especially copulation with you. But not while you’re, um, incapacitated.”

Spock seized Jim’s hand and brought it to Spock’s erection. “As you can see, I am not.”

“Yeah, no. Stop that.” He pulled his hand away. “Don’t be grabbing people’s hands and sticking it on your dick without permission, okay?”

Spock blinked at him, the beginning of a frown appearing.

“Look, sweetheart.” He put his hand on Spock’s face. “Let’s get out of bed, and have some breakfast. Then after you’re a little more in control of your thoughts and actions, we’ll decided where we go from here.”

Very slowly, Spock nodded.

Jim smiled and scooted out of the bed. “I’ll just get dressed and then meet you out there in the dining room, okay?” Scooped up his clothes.

“Yes, Jim.”

He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Looked in the mirror and winced at the hickies. Okay, yeah, he’d had marks before. On occasion. But they’d never been from a super-hot Vulcan. Professor. A super-hot Vulcan professor. He was lucky he’d checked that out. About the professor-cadet thing.

He fished his communication device out of his pants. Contacted Bones.

“There you are. Or should I say, where are you?”

“Er. Long story. Not one you need to know. Exactly. Anyway, I wanted to let you know I’m alive.”

“Thanks.”

“I hear that sarcasm by the way.”

“But you can’t see me flipping you off.”

Jim smiled. “I’m not surprised though. I think I’m not going to be back there all weekend.”

“Whoever they are they must be really good.” Bones paused. “You don’t have a change of clothes though with you. Do you?”

“No.”

“Give me the address and I’ll drop some off for you.”

Jim snorted. “You think I’m that stupid?”

“Well…”

“Shut up. I’ll figure something out. I can maybe borrow some of his or something.”

“Ah. So a guy.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah. A guy.”

“I thought maybe it was the woman your mom wanted you to meet with. Denise.”

“No. I never met up with her.”

“Quelle surprise.”

“Ashayam?” Spock from just outside the bathroom door. Jim winced.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up? I have to go. Um, see you Sunday night? Monday? I don’t know. Bye Bones.” He put down his communicator. “One second.”

He frowned when he couldn’t find his underwear, and realized he must have left them in the bedroom. Commando, he supposed then. 

He quickly pulled on his pants, then opened the door.

“Hi.”

Spock stared at his bare chest, then cheeks green, glanced up at Jim. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Jim knew “You” would be the total wrong response. It would. Honest.

“Whatever you have. I’m not fussy. I’m coming out.” He glanced around Spock’s room to see that Spock had made the bed and there was still no sign of his underwear. “You have a-shirt or something I could maybe wear? Like a T-shirt? This one’s just a little ripe.” He held out his cadet shirt.

Spock took it from him. “I will launder it along with…” He shook his head. “Yes. I have a-a sweater. You can wear.”

Spock went to his closet and took out a dark blue sweater, which he handed to Jim. “It matches your eyes.” Spock moved closer. “I could stare into them for hours.”

Jim licked his lips. “Yeah. You, um, you mentioned that yesterday.” He took the sweater and pulled it on over his head. “Thanks.”

“I have made your coffee.”

“Great.”

He followed Spock out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. He saw on the counter three chocolate croissants. One was half-eaten.

“Oh.” Jim nodded. “You only had half.”

“And…one.”

“One and a half. Okay. Um. Maybe wrap up the rest for later?” Jim went over to Spock and took his hands in his. “You are just…”

“What?” Spock asked rather shyly.

“Probably the cutest guy I’ve ever known.”

“Only probably?’

Jim laughed. “Definitely. You aren’t at all what I thought.”

Spock scrunched up his face. “What did you think?”

“That you were super-hot but really kind of scary.”

“I would not physically harm you.”

“No. I mean…intimidating. You’re just…way more brilliant and cooler than anyone I’ve ever come across, but you have this really adorable side too. But Spock, do me a favor. Only eat chocolate when you’re home and planning to stay there or when I’m around, okay?”

“I can normally control myself,” Spock replied.

“I can tell. Yeah. But I don’t want anyone to take advantage of you out there or for you to become embarrassed or uncomfortable in front of others. Like Pike or Marius. Right?”

Spock nodded. “Yes, you are right. Once I tasted the birthday chocolates, I found myself tempted by more.”

Jim blew out a breath. “Yeah. Yeah. I can understand that.”

“Has that happened with you?”

“Well, not with chocolate. But I’ve tasted something and been tempted to taste more.” Jim sighed and bit his lip. “But I-I’m trying to behave. For once.”

He looked down to see that Spock had moved his hand to rest on top of Jim’s and that he had maneuvered his fingers to wrap around Jim’s. His gaze rose to meet Spock’s. His heart beat rapidly in his chest.

“Breakfast,” he said, faintly. “Preferably something without chocolate.” 


	5. Feeling Their Way

When Jim smiled at the waitress taking their order, Spock growled.

“Uh.” The menu slipped from Jim’s hands and onto the floor. He had turned bright red. “Sorry.”

The waitress picked up the menu and handed it to Jim, making sure their hands touched as they did so.

Spock’s nostrils flared.

“Can you come back in a bit?” Jim asked in a rush.

She looked vaguely puzzled since they _had_ just said they were ready to order, but she shrugged and moved off. 

Spock pointedly did not look at Jim. After surveying Spock’s admittedly limited provisions in his kitchen, Jim had suggested they go out for breakfast. He’d been reluctant to do so because he’d still felt slightly…aroused by the one and a half chocolate croissants he’d consumed prior to Jim awakening.

“Hey. What’s with you?”

Spock could not fault Jim for his logical question. And in truth Vulcans were not by nature jealous individuals. Which meant this must come from his human side.

“I dislike the way you flirt with her,” he replied before he could think better of it. He winced inwardly. It sounded like the snippy reprimand he had not intended it to be. He felt shame over his behavior. “I…”

But Jim was shaking his head at him. “I’m not interested in her. I’m interested in you. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Which caused Spock further embarrassment and shame. “I apologize.”

“So you’ll refrain from snarling at the wait staff?”

“Yes.”

Jim smiled. “I’m starving. And you probably aren’t after having one and a half chocolate croissants, but I still think you ought to eat something. It’ll help get the chocolate out of your system.”

“I agree.”

Jim gestured for the waitress to return and once more beamed his glorious smile at her. “Chicken fried steak and eggs, over easy please, with the grits, and biscuits and gravy.”

Spock briefly wondered how Jim was going to eat all that, but he said, rather curtly, “A waffle, whole wheat, no butter and syrup.”

When she departed again, Jim was looking at him quizzically. “You all right? You seem…grumpy.”

“I am just not pleased with my own behavior for the last couple of days. I know better. I plan to advise Mother to refrain from gifting me with such an illogical gift again.”

Jim shook his head. “No. That’s not the answer.”

“It is not? When someone is an alcoholic, is it not best to avoid such substances?”

“Sure,” Jim agreed. “But I don’t think you’re actually a chocoholic, Spock. And if it gives your mom pleasure to send you those once a year, why rob her of that? The chocolate is gone now and so you’re good.”

“Very well. That is wise.”

“I’m not just a pretty face.”

“A very pretty face, though.”

Jim laughed and Spock felt himself blush.

Spock looked down at his teacup. “I am aware that you likely hear such things on a frequent basis. I am one of likely hundreds who try to engage your attention.”

The sudden feel of Jim’s warm hand on his had his gaze flying upward to meet the startling blue of Jim’s and a very sweet smile.

“First of all, it’s not hundreds. I don’t know what someone has been telling you about me, but I assure you that’s not true. At all. And I don’t care about the flattery someone else uses.”

“I do not…”

“I know. I know it’s not empty flattery with you. Spock, you aren’t like anyone I’ve ever known.”

He turned his hand so that his palm was touching Jim’s. “I hope that is a good thing.”’

“It’s a very good thing.”

****

By the time they finished breakfast, Spock was feeling more like his normal self, though he hardly wished to see Jim depart. The thing was when Spock was still under the effects of the chocolate it seemed acceptable to ask him to stay with Spock. But now…

He had no real excuse.

And yet he had absolutely no desire to see Jim return to his dorm and his normal existence as Leonard McCoy’s roommate. Jim had mentioned deciding where they went from the happenings of the night before after breakfast.

But how exactly could he ask Jim to not leave?

They were approaching the street where his apartment was and if they made it that far without any planning on Spock’s part, Jim would probably excuse himself to leave.

Spock stopped next to a market.

“Spock?”

He glanced at the market. “If…if you are going to stay at my apartment for the weekend, I will need some provisions.”

For a long time Jim just stared at him and Spock began to think this was another miscalculation on his part. He really didn’t know humans well. His mother wasn’t like most. And the few friends he’d made here had been chosen because they were quite similar to himself. No one in his acquaintance was on the same plane as Jim. 

“Well, that’s certainly true. You have no junk food at all. Or decent creamer for my coffee. Hell, you don’t even have ice cream.”

That smile made his heart beat so fast, Spock felt nearly light-headed.

“We shall have to rectify that.”

And when Jim turned to go into the store with a “Yeah, let’s,” Spock let out a relieved breath. 

“Jim,” Spock called after him.

Jim looked back at him over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“You…” Spock moistened his lips. “Look quite fetching in my sweater.”

Jim laughed again, winked and grabbed Spock’s arm. “Come on, tiger.”


	6. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been crazy busy. Hopefully it will be more often I update but I am also working on a T'hy'la Bang story that's going to take up a lot of my time for a bit.

Spock was not someone Jim could figure out. Prior to Jim’s experience with rescuing Spock from the chocolate, he hadn’t even thought Spock really liked him. As far as he knew from his knowledge of the Vulcan commander, Jim was not the kind of guy Spock would make friends with let alone want to spend time with sexually or romantically. 

But now that Spock was at last out from under the influence of chocolate, Spock still seemed…enamored of Jim, and, as far as Jim gathered, had just invited him to spend the weekend with him.

Jim had a big time crush on Spock. Well, hell, who didn’t really? But until the past couple of days he’d always thought it would be a crush from afar and never go further than that. It was widely rumored that Spock would be leaving the Academy to serve on the Enterprise under Captain Pike.

And that rumor did give Jim pause. If that would be where Spock’s future would be then Jim was happy for him. But if he got involved with Spock…well obviously that could be problematic. Did Jim want to fall completely in love only for Spock to leave for an indefinite amount of time? There’d be no guarantee Jim would be assigned to the Enterprise himself when he graduated.

All this was on his mind as he entered the food market with Spock by his side. Already he was completely charmed by Spock. He now knew without a shadow of a doubt they had a very strong mutual attraction. It was likely too late to pull back and he didn’t even want to.

“Jim?”

At Spock’s questioning look, Jim realized he had spaced out for too long. He smiled. “Sorry. Just thinking.”

“If you would rather not—”

“Hey,” Jim quickly interrupted. “Don’t even. I was just thinking about what we should buy, that’s it.” He put his hand on Spock’s arm, waiting for Spock to meet his gaze. When he did, Jim smiled wider. “What kind of junk food do you like? And don’t say chocolate.”

Spock’s lips twitched. “I was not about to. However, I am unfamiliar with ‘junk food’ as I believe humans refer to.”

“Like potato chips, ice cream, that kind of thing.”

“I defer to your good judgement.”

Jim ended up picking up chips, ice cream, crackers, cream, coffee, spaghetti, and even some vegetables. If he was going to stay there for a while, he would need lots because Jim liked to eat.

Just as they were leaving the market, Jim saw a familiar young woman flag Spock down.

“Spock, what are you…” She glanced at Jim. “Kirk?”

Jim nodded at her. “Uhura. Nice to see you.”

“Uh, yeah. Spock, can I have a word for a minute?”

Spock glanced at Jim, who shrugged. Jim hadn’t seen much of Uhura since they’d ridden on the shuttle from Iowa to the Academy. He saw her from a distance on campus and he knew she was friendly with Spock, but that was about it. They generally moved in different circles.

“One moment,” Spock said, then went to where Uhura stood outside the market.

Jim decided to take several steps away to give them privacy. Speaking of rumors, now that he’d thought about it, there were rumors that Spock and Uhura were close to becoming involved themselves. God, what had he gotten himself involved in? He didn’t want to interfere with that kind of crap.

He was seriously considering leaving, just going back to his dorm to tell Bones he was right as usual. Love and romance sucked. Okay, sure, he was paraphrasing, but Bones _was_ divorced, so he probably knew.

A hand touched his arm and Jim turned to face Spock. He tried to calm his racing heart.

“Hey.”

There was no sign of Uhura.

“Are you ready to go back to my apartment?” Spock asked.

Jim moistened his lips. “Is that-is that still what you want?”

“Why would I not?”

“I…don’t know. Are you-are you with her? Uhura?”

That earned him the raised brow. “I am with you.”

Jim swallowed. “All right. Sure. Let’s go.”

The brief walk back to the apartment was quiet and Jim still felt weird about whatever had happened between Spock and Uhura. Once inside he turned to Spock.

“Did she say anything about me?” Jim winced at the demand in his tone.

Spock inclined his head. “She did ask me when I became close to you. I advised we had become involved recently.”

“And?”

“And what, Jim? What do you expect?”

He blew out a breath. “We met in Riverside. I tried to hit on her and it didn’t go well. Her friends beat the crap out of me. If it weren’t for Pike…I might not be standing here. They were out of control thugs and I think would have killed me. I don’t think she meant for any of that to happen or anything, but they were her friends, she did think I was a jerk because I was flirting with her, so…I don’t know. I’m guessing she at least tried to warn you about what an asshole I am.” Jim shook his head. “Did she?”

Spock stared at him for a long time and Jim began to really get nervous about what the Vulcan would say.

“She did not,” he finally said. “Our conversation was quite brief. She merely told me to be careful in a general way and that she hoped our relationship, meaning yours and mine, would be all that I hoped for.”

“Oh.” Jim’s gaze skittered away from Spock. He felt his face heat. “Uh.”

“However, I am aware of what happened at the bar in Riverside.”

He looked quickly back at Spock. “You are?”

Spock nodded. “Captain Pike advised me of your beginnings.”

“So, um, you knew about all that before?”

“I did.”

“Your, uh, interest in me…”

“Is still very much active,” Spock murmured. “Jim, I do not fault you for anything related to that night. It was before we met, and I do agree that the cadets in question behaved inappropriately. They were reprimanded. As for Nyota, we are friends, close friends, because we have a lot of the same interests in linguistics and science, and though there was a time she indicated she had a romantic interest in me, I advised her that my interests in that regard lie with males.”

Jim blinked.

“Only.”

Jim traced his lips with his tongue. “Yeah?”

Spock stepped close to Jim, took the grocery bag from his fingers and set it aside onto the floor. “Jim, I am not under the influence of chocolate or any other substance. It is you I want to be with.” He leaned in and kissed Jim softly on the lips. “Stay with me here.”

Jim smiled against Spock’s lips. “For the weekend.”

“At least.”

He pulled back in surprise. “Maybe we’d better get through the weekend first.”

Spock nodded. “Agreed.”

Jim laughed. “Let’s put these groceries away and then go to bed.”

“Bed? It is a little early for sleep.”

Jim arched both brows.

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh. Several Ohs.” He laughed again. Grabbed Spock’s hand, picked up the grocery bag and went to the kitchen.


	7. Sexual Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is explicit

Likely it would surprise many of those that knew him on Earth, but Spock was not inexperienced in sexual matters.

For example, prior to arriving in San Francisco for his first year at Starfleet Academy, Spock had experienced his very first Pon Farr. It was short and not considered full Pon Farr, but it was something nearly every Vulcan went through as they experienced young adulthood. He was not likely to experience full Pon Farr for another few years, so in that, at least, he was spared for the time being.

Pon Farr was something not entirely understood, even by Vulcans, and certainly never discussed, sometimes not even with other Vulcans.

Since Spock had no bond with a mate at the time, for most other families did not desire to mix their full-blooded Vulcan with a half-Human, Spock had been forced for his brief, not full, Pon Farr to use a surrogate. Fortunately, he’d been allowed to select a male.

There was nothing particularly memorable about the experience and Spock himself had no intention of making a big discussion about it, even with a potential paramour as Jim Kirk was. If their relationship succeeded in lasting to the point where Spock experienced full Pon Farr it could certainly be addressed then. But at this point, the only thing that mattered was that Spock knew how everything went.

And so as they made their way to Spock’s bedroom to experience sexual relief together for the first time, Spock was prepared. As much as he could be, obviously. It was still Jim he was about to have. A very attractive human who turned Spock’s head a bit even when not under the influence of chocolate gifted by his mother.

Jim turned to Spock with a mischievous smile holding out his hands for Spock to take them, and then he drew Spock near, fastening their lips together in a breath stealing kiss. Spock nipped at Jim’s full bottom lip.

“Ouch.” Jim laughed, drawing back just a little. “Figures you’d be a biter.”

“I am not entirely certain, but I did find your plump lip a temptation.”

“Any part of me you want to find tempting is okay with me.” Jim met his gaze. “Have we, uh, we got the stuff?”

For a moment, Spock struggled to catch up to the question, but then, getting the meaning, he nodded. “I have lubricant.”

Jim grinned and kissed Spock. “Sweet.”

And then the next thing Spock knew, Jim had pushed him until he fell backward on the bed. Jim, kneeling on either side of Spock, deftly undid Spock’s trousers and yanked them, and Spock’s briefs, down his legs and to the floor below.

“I know. I don’t waste time.”

Spock could not argue there.

Jim then reached over and took Spock’s shirt off too, leaving him lying on his back, naked, while Jim was still fully clothed. Jim licked his lips and then inched down the bed until his mouth was just inches away from Spock’s erection. Eyes wide, Spock was about to inquire as to what Jim intended to do when Jim opened his mouth wide and swallowed Spock down.

Spock cried out, bucking up into Jim’s mouth. It was soon clear by his manipulations that Jim was an expert at sucking cock. And lucky Spock was for that. So good in fact that soon Spock thrust frantically and deeply, clawing at the sheets and blankets, rather ashamed at the decadent noises pouring from his own lips, but unable to stop himself. His balls tightened as he released down Jim’s throat.

Gazing rather dazedly at Jim, Spock watched as the cadet scrambled up from Spock’s bed and divested himself of his own clothes at last. He was beautiful and golden and Spock wanted him, wanted to be thrusting inside that rounded ass, but he would have to have some recovery time.

He was about to inform Jim of this when Jim’s fingers curled around his own erection as he knelt once more on the bed. While Spock watched, Jim stroked himself, his cock growing longer and stiffer while he worked it. And Spock’s began to harden and thicken just watching Jim’s performance.

Jim’s thumb swiped at the bead of pre-cum leaking from his cock and stuck the thumb into his mouth with a saucy smile.

“Jim,” Spock groaned. He curled his own fist around his shaft, pumping himself to prepare for full erection to enter Jim.

“Lube?” Jim rasped out.

Spock pointed to a bedside table and Jim, with barely a hesitation in his strokes, bent toward it, opened the drawer, and removed the tube. He tossed it at Spock, who unscrewed the top, coated his fingers, and thrust his hand between Jim’s legs, past his hard cock, and to his puckered hole.

“Fuck,” Jim breathed as Spock’s digits penetrated him. He spread his legs wider to give Spock better access to shove his fingers in to the far knuckles. Then he moved to sling his legs on either side of Spock’s legs, angling himself so that his ass rose right above Spock’s now fully erect phallus. Spock withdrew his fingers, seized Jim’s hipbones and lowered him down to be fully impaled on Spock’s lap.

With a ragged cry, Jim began to ride Spock, like one of those bucking broncos Spock saw in bars. Spock, hands firmly gripping Jim, rose up to meet each one of Jim’s wild gyrations. The sound of slapping flesh was nearly drowned out by their moans groans, and heavy breathing. Jim did this thing where he clenched his ass muscles around Spock’s dick and it drove the Vulcan crazy.

And when it was over, or nearly so, Jim, who had continued stroking himself throughout, gave a keening cry as his staff spurted cum all over his fingers and onto Spock. Spock bolted up and into Jim several more times as Jim bore down on him, and then with his own cry, more the mewl of a cat, he shot up into his human lover.

Spock sort of whited out, because he became aware of Jim lying collapsed in his arms some time later, though he didn’t recall how they had disconnected their bodies, and his arms were wrapped tightly around the cadet. Jim’s hot moist breaths caressed Spock’s throat.

“Hungry?” Jim whispered, breaking through the haze of extreme afterglow.

Spock thought about it. Prepared to say no when his stomach growled and betrayed him otherwise.

Jim laughed. Spock liked his laugh against him.

“Yeah, I am too. Worked up quite the appetite with that. Can we order a pizza?”

Spock blinked. “We bought food at the market.”

“Well. Yeah. But that’s for later. And we’d have to cook the spaghetti and everything. Pizza is faster. Er. Can you eat pizza?”

“I am certain they will have vegetarian options.”

“Yeah.” Jim nodded. “That was…I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Uh.”

The laugh again. It rumbled through the whole room.

“Not _yet_, Spock. I’m not _that_ much of a sex maniac.”

And yet, as they rose to order the pizza, Spock found himself secretly wishing Jim was a sex maniac.


	8. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit

“You have…”

Jim looked up from trying to undo the tape around the pizza box. Spock’s color was high, his cheeks dusted green, and his dark eyes round and huge in his face. For a second, he was concerned, and opened his mouth to ask if Spock was all right, but then he saw Spock’s gaze was on the other package he’d ordered to be delivered.

He smiled. “Er. Yeah. A little indulgence.”

Spock’s gaze rose to Jim. “You lied.”

“Lied?” Jim laughed. “About what?”

“You are indeed a sex maniac.” Spock reached for and opened the container of chocolate chip cookies. He removed a cookie and immediately took a bite. And then another bite. And another.

“Uh. Hey. Spock. You may want to slow down there.”

Spock shook his head.

Jim laughed again. “No? You don’t want to eat some pizza first?”

“I am quite satisfied with the cookies, Jim.”

He shrugged. “Okay. Suit yourself.” He finished opening the pizza box and helped himself to a slice. As he munched on the pizza, Spock continued to select several of the cookies. As he watched, bemused, Spock appeared to get more and more wasted on them.

Vulcans were incredibly interesting creatures.

Jim picked up another slice of pizza, aware that Spock was now watching _him_, rather like Jim would be the dessert after his meal of cookies.

He could totally get on board with that.

Spock moved closer, now putting his fingers in the beltloops of Jim’s jeans and using them to tug Jim closer. Jim moistened his lips, his pulse suddenly quickening.

“You look really sexy like that,” Jim murmured.

“Like what?” Spock asked.

“With ch-chocolate on your lips.”

“Perhaps you’d like to taste the chocolate on my lips.”

Jim sucked in a breath. “Y-Yeah.”

Spock now tugged him fully against the Vulcan’s hard, muscular body. He released the beltloops, which honestly Jim probably thought had been torn from his jeans at this point, to slide his hands down to cup Jim’s ass, each hand holding and squeezing a cheek.

“Are-are…”

“Yes?” Spock leaned forward and blew into Jim’s ear. He closed his eyes, gripping on to Spock’s shoulders.

“I think…maybe you’re the sex maniac,” he said, breathlessly.

“If I am, you made me this way on purpose, Cadet Ashayam.”

“Well…maybe.”

Spock nipped his earlobe. “Then you admit that was your purpose in the chocolate chip cookies.”

“Yes.”

Spock’s lips trailed from his ear, across his jaw and to his lips, capturing Jim’s mouth in a searing, possessive kiss.

Jim gasped as Spock’s tongue thrust into his mouth. “Shouldn’t…”

Spock drew back, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Shouldn’t we eat more first?”

Spock shook his head. Hands still on Jim’s ass, he lifted him off the floor easily, placing him down on a nearby barstool.

“Why did you get dressed?” Spock demanded.

“To accept the pizza and cookies from the delivery guy,” he said with a laugh.

“Hmm. Illogical.” His fingers undid the snaps of Jim’s jeans with practiced ease, nimbly undoing them, and sliding them from Jim’s hips. “Lift up.”

Trembling with anticipation and need, Jim did just that, so Spock yanked his jeans off and tossed them to the floor. He’d been smart enough to forget the underwear. Spock seemed pleased by this as well, judging by the wolfish smile that had come across his face. A strange look on the Vulcan’s face, but a turn on too.

He sucked in a breath, when Spock slid a finger inside him.

“You are lubricated enough?” it was both a statement and a question.

“Y-yeah. Should we move to the bedroom?”

“How about here?”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Here?”

“And then the bed.”

Jim watched, barely coherent, as Spock undid the fastenings of his own pants. He put his hand inside his trousers and drew out his long, thick erect cock. Pre-come shined on the tip.

“I really want you,” Jim whispered.

“Not nearly as much as I desire you.”

He was pretty sure he lost a few brain cells with that declaration. Spock moved to stand between his legs and with just a little body manipulation, Jim’s legs were up and around Spock’s waist as the Vulcan entered him.

His eyes rolled back in his head as Spock began to pound into him, pushing in deeper with each powerful thrust. Jim had to hold on tight to keep upright on the barstool, but it was well worth it.

Spock had one hand on Jim’s torso, keeping him in place, and the other one he wrapped around Jim’s aching, throbbing dick. Each tug on his erection was matched by the hard thrust inside his body.

When he could take no more, a fire seeming to light within, he screamed his release, cum splurting out over Spock’s hand and onto his clothes. A few more thrusts from Spock, and he was joining Jim, grunting and moaning as he filled up Jim’s channel.

After a few minutes of breathing heavily and clinging to Spock for dear life, Jim felt the very uncomfortable twinge in his back.

“Okay. That was exciting. Really. But that’s…no barstool sex again,” he muttered, admittedly somewhat grumpily.

Spock blinked, sort of grumbled, and then pulled out of Jim, stepping back.

Jim straightened, moaning in a bit of pain as he did so. Yeah, super bad idea. He slid off the stool, and looked back at the slicked with fluids wood.

“Yuck.”

Spock looked past him to the barstool. “We may have to throw this thing out.”

At that, Jim laughed. “We could wash it.”

“Hmm.” Spock looked around his apartment. His cheeks were still flushed, and his hair was wild. He looked scrumptious. His gaze landed on the open sliding glass door. “We performed intercourse in front of an audience.”

Jim rubbed his sore lower back. “Well, I wouldn’t call it a performance, but what…” His eyes widened when he saw there was an apartment directly across from Spock’s where the occupants could likely see right into where they were. He didn’t see anyone, but still…

He scrambled past Spock and over to the drapes, quickly pulling on the string so that they would move to cover the door.

“Did anyone really see us?” he asked Spock.

“I do not know.” Spock shrugged. “I find I do not care.”

“Still under the influence of that chocolate, huh?”

“They are gone,” Spock said, mournfully, looking at the empty package.

Jim snuggled in close to Spock and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Don’t worry, babe, there’s another whole container of them.”


	9. Cadet Ashayam Redux

“Glad you could join us for breakfast, Bones.”

Bones eyed Spock sitting next to Jim on the same side of the restaurant table. “Us is it?”

Jim laughed. “Sit down.”

“Spock.”

“Doctor.”

Bones took the seat, all the while maintaining his side eye. “It’s Monday morning.”

Jim smiled. “Yep. I ordered you a coffee.” He pointed.

“Expected you be come home last night.”

“I said I was staying with Spock for the weekend.”

“Which ends Sunday night.”

“Is there a problem, doctor?” Spock asked.

Bones looked uncomfortable. “Well. No. Not really. It’s just…Jim’s been known to get himself into trouble.”

Spock glanced at Jim. “Explain.”

“Maybe you should order one of those chocolate croissants you like,” Jim suggested with a wink.

Spock leveled him with a look and stared at Bones.

Bones shrugged. “A while back Jim disappeared for a few days without word. Turned out he was in the hospital.” He paused. “And that time he was with a guy too.”

Jim kicked his friend.

“Ouch. Jim!”

“It wasn’t like he makes it sound, Spock. Ignore him. That guy was nothing like you.”

“I would hope not since he put Jim in the hospital.”

“Bones, for fuck’s sake. Spock isn’t anything like Gary and all that’s over.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Sorry.” Bones sighed. “Don’t mean to get off on the wrong foot here. I guess if you’re seeing Jim, you’ll be around our place plenty.”

Jim winced. “Well.”

“What?” Bones demanded.

“Spock and I were thinking of…maybe moving just a little faster than, um…”

“I have asked Cadet Kirk to remain with me and move his things into my apartment,” Spock said coolly.

Jim smiled at him. “I like Cadet Ashayam better.”

“That is not appropriate in mixed company,” Spock murmured.

“Hello! Do you two lovebirds remember _I’m_ here?”

“Do you hear somebody?” Jim joked.

Spock’s lips twitched. “Doctor. As I was just explaining, Vulcans move fast.”

“Since when?” Bones asked, incredulous.

“Since they’re drunk on love,” Jim quipped. “Or chocolate. Whichever.”

“You two are giving me a serious headache.” Bones snapped his finger. “So just like that, you spent the weekend getting horizontal with each other—”

“Some of it was vertical.”

“Shut up. And all of a sudden you think you two can live together in bliss.”

“Yep.”

“Indeed.”

Bones gave out another long suffering sigh. “Fine. I supposed I gotta help you move, too.”

Jim smiled. “That would be nice. And breakfast is on me.”

“The next twenty breakfasts should be on you.” Bones picked up his menu. “I’m going to order a lot.”

Jim laughed. “Oh and Spock checked and it’s okay with the Academy since I won’t be in any of his classes. In case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t. But seriously, Spock, while it’s true I can count on one hand how many Vulcans I know, I don’t think they typically move that fast.”

“You know Spock. Isn’t he the only one?” Jim asked, brows raised.

“Well. Yeah. But he doesn’t seem the type.”

“He never met me before.”

“Lots of food. I’m going to order lots of food,” Bones mumbled.

****

“Jim.”

He looked up from the box of clothes he was packing when Spock called out to him. “Yeah?”

“Are you worried the doctor is right?”

Jim straightened and went to where Spock stood. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s middle and pulled him close. “Nope. Life is full of risks, Spock. Is it possible we’re making a big mistake? I guess so. But it’s also possible I’ve waited my whole life for you and I finally have you, why in the world should I wait one minute more?”

Spock snuggled into him. “I promise that I did not ask you to stay with me while under the influence of the chocolate chip cookies.”

“Yeah, you kind of did.”

“Well. Perhaps. But I knew fully what I was doing at the time.”

“As I recall you were pounding into me at the time.”

“Jim.”

He laughed. “And that there is why I said yes. I want to live the rest of my days hearing you say _Jim_ in just that Vulcan superior tone. It makes crazy.”

Spock pulled back to look at Jim rather doubtfully. “Does it?”

“As crazy as those chocolates your mother gave you makes you.”

“That is fairly crazy,” Spock murmured against Jim’s ear. “The truth is, that day when you rescued me from making a fool of myself with Commander Marius and Captain Pike, I was very glad it was you who was there.”

“Were you?”

“I had been thinking about you a lot.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah?”

Spock nodded. “In my thoughts I had begun to call you endearments, which was most illogical, but then when you were there, I could not help but let it out and call you Cadet Ashayam.”

“It was like a dream come true,” Jim assured him. “You were beyond belief cute.”

“It is you who is undeniably attractive.”

“Pish. I’ll fight you over that, Professor. You are gorgeous and brilliant and funny and sweet and sexy as hell and the best damn…”

Spock’s mouth covered his, effectively shutting him up. Then he said against Jim’s lips. “Are you through packing yet?”

“Just about.”

“Excellent. A box of chocolates was just delivered to our apartment, courtesy of my very thoughtful mother.”

“Ooh. That was. Okay. Let me finish up here.”

“And hurry. Cadet Ashayam.”

Jim pulled him into a kiss that went on for a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the conclusion of this 9 chapter one shot (ha ha) that began as a cute little idea of Spock calling Jim endearing things when he ate chocolate. I never intended for it to take all the way from August of last year to now to conclude it, but alas, I got involved in the 25 days of Christmas last year and it took over!
> 
> Anyway, this one is done. I have switched it to my Starfleet Academy series, which is my newer Academy series, deciding to end Professor-Cadet at 28 stories. 
> 
> Anyway, Spock and Jim most definitely lived happily ever after...the End. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Fanart) Cadet Ashayam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654765) by [Mylochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)


End file.
